Future Pan (BH version)
Future Pan (パン（未来）) is the child of Future Gohan and Future Videl, she never met her granddads, Future Mark and Future Goku, she however met theire alternative versions Personality and Appearance Unlike her parents, Pan appears to be cheerful, she however got her do-or-die attitude from her dad. Her design include long black hair, and her dads GI, she also has a sword made by Bulma In TV Special 2 Pan is seen born to Gohan and Videl while Goku and Mark watch this from heaven, she later appears to be trained by her dad and he's shocked to see Pan going ssj1 at such a young age! Trunks is also her babysitter. At one point of her life, she helped her father, mother and Trunks kill Mecha Freeza In Power Rangers Mystic Menace Pan appears in the start, wishing her dad good luck along with her mom In BH game 3 She fights against Super Mark with her newly unlocked SSJ2 powers, she later tries to help her counterpart from Vegetto universe from Bardock's oozaru form (after the battle that universe Gohan is killed by Evil Bardock and Future Pan worries about her dad) and later helps a trapped Evil Kakarotto from Bio Vegeta after seeing him cry, she along with many versions of Pan acts weird when she sees Pan as great Saiyaman #4 Forms *Oozaru - while never transformed, Pan still has her tail *SSJ1 - used while training with her dad, perphaps due to him being a SSJ when he made Pan? *SSJ2 - In her battle with Super Mark, she most likely unlocked it while training with her dad *SSJ3 - Seeing Pan's potential and him reaching SSJ3 before her, Gohan requests Pan to train harder, thus making her a SSJ3. *SSJ4 - In her dad's dying wish before he died of old age, Pan takes this form, suprassing Princess Pan's title as "strongest Pan" in universes (or so she thinks), her dad died after being proud of his dauther Skills *Masenko - she learned it from her father *Makankosappo - she learned it from Piccolo *Burning Attack - she learned it from Trunks Voice actress In the DBM homage - BH Game 3, Future Pan is voiced by the famous Sailorsilverstar Death Pan died of old age. Bartek wanted Gohan's family to be forever young but Gohan denided it Revival During Black's and Pan Black's invasion, Bartek thinked it would be a good idea to wish back Future Pan, so he went to the otherworld to wish her back, giving her a "call Bartek" button, so she can go to heaven to meet her parents, anytime she wants pl:Future Pan Category:Female Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Pan Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Swordsman Category:Heroes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with Tails Category:BH Ouji Category:Supporting character Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Characters that can fly Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Human Hybrids Category:Half saiyan half humans Category:Half Saiyan Half Humans Category:Hybrid Category:Great Apes Category:Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Alternate timeline Category:Powerful Characters Category:Tournament Fighter Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Female Warriors